Kiss My Hand Before I Don't Let You
by gleekonmarswithmalfoy
Summary: A short angst story, in which Santana is in love with Brittany, but there's one problem. Brittany is straight. Dead straight. As for Santana...Maybe circumstances can change.
1. Kiss My Lesbian Hand

**Kiss My Hand**

**UNREQUITED LOVE ANGST.**

**Okay, I don't write much, and when I do, it's absolute crap. But, anyway, I had this idea for angst (because I'm good at that ;D) and it was Brittana. First of all, I have never written or attempted writing Brittana, and also, there aren't many Brittana scenes (*sob*) in the show, so most of this is based on imagination.**

**This story was partly inspired by 'Klaine Oneshots', by cupcakesandchaos (the one with Jeremiah and Blaine) and some other places, except that Brittany is a straight girl, who is definitely confused about everything **_**except**_** her sexual orientation.**

**It doesn't have a plot line and it is pointless to read, but it's one of those stories that you read to feel a relation to, and to know **_**someone else**_** is feeling like that, know what I mean? Basically, a story you read to feel a little less…alone.**

**It's angst from start to finish, by the way.**

**Hope it captures the hell-ish idea of unrequited love, because I've read many an angst story that moved me as much as Kurt moved Blaine during Blackbird. **

**-Meaow.**

Brittany stood far enough away from Santana that counted as 'too far away' in her mind. Standing in Brittany's bright floral room, Santana didn't really think of how Brittany would react. She didn't really picture her reaction like this. Actually, she pictured it so much better.

Santana thought of how she felt the other day, as if her life was worth nothing and nothing could cure her of her sickness in love. Well, what she was feeling _right at this moment_? The other day didn't compare. She wanted to set her body on fire.

'_Brittany, I –' Santana thought to herself, hearing the hesitation._

'_I've known for quite a while that I –' _

_She couldn't find the exact formation of words that she needed to say._

_Then, beautiful, wonderful, perfect Brittany came walking down the hallway and holding hands with her was Artie._

_God, Santana wished she actually hated Artie. But she couldn't no matter how much she tried. She acted like she hated him (and everyone else), but deep down, she was just jealous. Jealous of what he had that she couldn't give to Brittany. Whether or not that meant Artie was a guy._

_Artie waved to Brittany and turned into a classroom._

'_Thank the heavens for that. I can finally talk to her.'_

_Brittany smiled at Santana. _

_Oh, she could die right there. _

_In a way, she wished she would._

'_But Brittany doesn't love me.'_

''_Hey.'' Brittany greeted with that flawless smile still on her face. Santana looked into her crystal blue eyes, the way she always did whenever they were talking. She knew every bloody line on that face; every dimple and freckle._

''_Hey.'' Santana greeted happily._

''_So, uhh – I still haven't done my homework.'' she said with her soft, somewhat monotonously-wonderful voice._

''_What? Britt, you can't keep putting this off. Even Puck does his homework. Even _I _do my homework. You can't graduate if you're qualified for having done the first day of school's homework. It's the middle of the year.''_

''_Yeah, but the homework's so hard. Homework on the first day of school means title pages and colouring in. I can do that.'' she replied, looking discouraged._

_Santana entwined her fingers in Brittany's._

''_Britt, you can do anything.'' Santana said, her heart pounding loudly in her ears._

_She lifted Brittany's hand and kissed it, hoping Brittany would do the same._

_Brittany looked up and smiled._

'_Kiss my hand, Brittany, please.' Santana pleaded silently._

''_Thanks. You're a great friend.'' Brittany said, smiling again._

_Before she realised it, Brittany was walking away and Santana still hadn't told Brittany._

_Santana was a little upset, but she wasn't prepared for what was to happen next._

_Santana walked into Glee club alone; she was usually with Brittany, but Brittany was always around Artie nowadays, since they got together. _

_And Santana knew she was too weak to face the truth or the hurt that she felt whenever she saw them together._

_Santana sat down in second row, behind and offside to Brittany (who was sitting next to Artie, as usual). Brittany's hand was enveloping Artie's and Santana felt the urge to run away._

_As Will began droning on about Journey's accomplished band members, Santana's eyes lingered from Brittany to Artie to their joined hands._

_Halfway through Journey's band members, Brittany glanced back at her, pulled Artie's hand close and kissed his hand. _His hand.

'_Oh my god.'_

_She wanted to die. She was so upset that she wasn't even angry at Artie, and she didn't realise it was Brittany's choice of actions._

_The rest of Glee was spent mulling in sadness, which, for Santana, quickly simmered into anger. _

_Brittany was acting entirely normal, and Santana truly believed Brittany was innocent. _

_Instead of being angry at Brittany, she blamed it on luck, how much the world hates her, her lack of male parts and her 'unlikeable' personality._

'_If my personality was better, Brittany would be in my arms right now.'_

_The rest of the day, she snapped at everyone and made mean retorts wherever possible._

_The dismissal bell finally tolled and Santana's heart just felt…numb. _

_She strutted out of the school confidently, but with her arms folded across her chest, faking anger, which many believed, as they jumped out of her way as she headed for the bus._

And here she was now, two days later, over at Brittany's house to discuss the latest gossip.

_A minute ago, before she told Brittany…_

''So, do you think Trouty Mouth really dyes his hair? I mean, he's always seemed kinda bisexual to me, but everyone thinks he's dead straight.'' Santana said casually, slowly moving towards the subject of their sexuality and their relationship.

''I dunno. I don't feel like he's manly enough for me to date.'' Brittany replied absent-mindedly, sitting at her vanity table and braiding her hair.

''Oh, yeah, I know what you mean.'' Santana agreed quietly.

''Why are we talking about this again?'' Brittany asked suddenly, avoiding Santana's eyes in the mirror.

''I mean, we always talk about gay people and I know that's because we've had bisexual…activity…but I find it fun. What better way to be close to your best friend than to kiss them, right? It's like petting your cat. It's a way of showing you care. And besides, it's fun.''

''Oh. Well, I just I think it's more than fun…if you know what I mean.''

''Well, yeah. I just said. I like kissing you, because I want you to know that I'll be your best friend forever and I'll always be there for you – through break-ups and the death of your pets.'' Brittany replies innocently, looking straight at Santana now.

'Oh.'

''I just always thought there was more than that, Brittany.'' Santana began, ''I thought we were kinda…together.''

''You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?'' Brittany said, ''But I'm with Artie. And we're both straight.''

They both knew that wasn't entirely true.

Instantly, everything she felt for Brittany poured out in verbal diarrhoea.

''Brittany, _I love you_. I've loved you ever since I first met you; I just didn't know yet. I didn't know that my urge to be around you all the time was because of…was because I'm a lesbian.''

Brittany stared at her, as Santana walked over.

''I don't want to lose you to some guy who doesn't and never will care as much as I do.'' Santana continued, ''And even though I was raised wrongly, it doesn't mean I don't know how to care. It doesn't mean that our relationship is wrong.''

Brittany got out of her seat, expressionless.

''…I know.'' Brittany said apologetically, ''I know you're a lesbian and that you were in love with me.''

''You did? Then why didn't you say anything?''

Santana already knew the answer to that.

''We don't need to talk about this right now.'' Brittany said quietly, looking afraid.

''What? …Well, you know what?''

A fire inside Santana blazed in anger and she couldn't help but cry while she said the following to the only person she ever truly loved.

''You're a _coward,_ Brittany! You just can't stand confrontation, can you? You're always hiding away from everything, like at Sectionals, when you didn't think you could win. You can't run from everything, Brittany!''

Santana was so angry – so frustrated – with Brittany's avoiding ways and her fear of confrontation. She didn't want to wait around for Brittany; she's waited long enough – and for nothing but heartbreak.

She continued, as Brittany stood awkwardly and stared.

''I had a feeling you knew all along. You're just too scared. _Too scared _to deal with things. You just let them solve themselves. Well, it _doesn't work that way_.''

She was in tears now, as Brittany remained uncomforting and distant.

''I can't do this anymore, Brittany. I love you, and I always will, but you – you'll never be with me, _will you?_''

Brittany opened her mouth to speak; probably to admit they'll never be together, but she didn't say anything.

''Brittany, I love you.'' Santana said quietly, ''I love you and I want _so badly _to be with you.''

''Why'd you kiss his hand, huh?'' she said after a moment's silence from Brittany, ''After I did to you? Did you do that on purpose, to try and tell me there's no point?''

''No…'' Brittany finally spoke.

''Then, why?''

''…You can't walk around thinking I'll fall in love with you one day.''

That was the most hurtful thing Brittany has ever said to Santana.

''But – but I'm trying –I'm trying to let go and to move on. I'm trying.'' Santana pleaded, letting her tears drop to the floor.

Brittany moved away and started fiddling with things on her bedside table, ignoring Santana.

''Kiss _my_ hand, Brittany. Kiss _me_. Brittany, _please_.''

''I think you should go.'' Brittany said, sounding unlike herself; cold and mean.

''…Brittany, please.'' Santana repeated.

''Please – just go.'' she said quietly, avoiding Santana's eyes.

Santana walked out of the room, thinking of the way Brittany looked at her afterwards; shocked, afraid, disappointed. All the love she used to see in those blue eyes was gone.

As she quietly closed the front door of the white-panelled house, she realised the only thing for her now was a jump off a cliff.

And she did just that.

**You hate it, don't you? I'm pretty scared now that you've read this.**

**If you have anything rude to say, don't say it. If you have anything nice to say, go ahead.**

**Just don't judge me. Please. =/**

**-Meaow.**

**P.S. ****There will be a sequel, in Brittany's POV. =)**


	2. Let Me Kiss Your Lesbian Hand PART ONE

**Let Me Kiss Your Lesbian Hand – PART ONE**

**ANGST & FLUFF (YAY!).**

**Thank you all for all the love you gave me for Kiss My Hand. I wouldn't be here writing a sequel if it weren't for all the things you suggested or agreed to! *ahem mindconfession* =D**

**Yeah, this half of the story is called 'Let Me Kiss Your Lesbian Hand'. The roles are kinda reversed now. Instead of Santana wishing Brittany would kiss her hand (or kiss her at all, heck!), it's Brittany wishing Santana would actually let her!**

**I guess I'm writing this because I wanted to give something back to everyone who gave me feedback – good & bad – for this story. It means so much that you've put in the effort to read something **_**I've **_**done and a lot of you even reviewed! =)**

**I'm so thankful for every one of you.**

**So, I hope you enjoy the other half of this story and I hope I don't let you down.**

**-Meaow.**

Brittany wasn't sure what a coma was, but she was sure that someone she loved deeply – someone she disappointed and hurt so much – was in a hospital bed somewhere, fighting for life. And that someone was Santana; her best friend and the only person who always understood how she worked; which sometimes came as a disadvantage.

She said nothing, after everyone in New Directions told her.

They thought she was shocked into being speechless – and she was – but she was wondering why she was the last to know.

That day, she took a bouquet of red flowers (Santana's favourite colour), and a card she made, down to the hospital. Tina, Mike and Artie came along as well – mostly just to visit Santana, but also to support Brittany.

Brittany appreciated Artie's understanding when she broke off her relationship with him. He was more than happy to admit he thought she should have been with Santana (which was to Brittany's surprise; she didn't think anyone knew, but they all did – or at least had their suspicions about the two). Well, that was before this.

Upon arriving in Santana's hospital ward, Brittany was reminded of the time they had a sleepover together at Santana's house and Santana fell asleep while they were watching Bring It On.

Santana looked the way she did that night; peaceful, calm and content – not at all the way she looked when she was awake.

Brittany like watching Santana sleep. It made her feel like her job to always be there to care for Santana was done.

But not like this, with scratches and wounds everywhere on her. She only knew that a coma meant the person was basically sleeping and might not wake up again. Pain struck her heart, harsh as a flash of lightning in the night sky.

''Santana,'' Tina said softly and sadly, taking Santana's hand, ''Can you hear me? It's us…Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany.''

She never meant for this to happen. She never meant for Santana to take it so badly.

It became her job to look after Santana after the guilt became too much. Guilt over things she wouldn't give Santana. She was trying to make up for it.

It started when she first realised.

And upon realising her feelings for Santana, she refused.

To herself, she refused to admit she had feelings for someone of the same gender. To herself, she refused to let herself think that way. To her parents, she refused to talk about why she suddenly wasn't in the mood to watch My Little Pony anymore. It was just too happy for a girl who was in a confused place about loving another girl.

She wasn't raised that way. Her parents often talked about the day their little girl would grow up and find a nice, strong man to marry. She thought she would, too. Until she met Santana.

Oh, of course, Santana. Brittany couldn't help anything she did when she was with Santana.

Sadly, the worst of all was – to Santana, she refused to let her confusion out and now here Santana was, lying in a hospital, probably not even aware of Brittany.

Artie spoke to Santana first; Tina became too emotional, but she held back her tears as Mike hugged her.

''Santana, New Directions has something to say to you. Something important that we hope you'll hear.''

Brittany glanced at Artie as he began to convey the improvised message.

''…I know most of the time, everyone is against you.'' he started sadly, ''But we regret that _so much_. And we all feel so, extremely _ashamed _that it took as much as you jumping off a bridge for us to realise that – ''

Artie was stuck. He was never stuck. He was a smooth talker – always.

He cleared his throat quietly.

'' – That you are important to us and that we value your existence and your presence and the fact that you make such clever comebacks to everything.''

''You'll never see us so ungrateful again.'' Mike said suddenly.

Tina murmured in agreement as Brittany gazed at Santana.

Brittany sat down beside Santana and studied her face the way she studied and tried to understand everything in life.

But instead of feeling completely stupid, useless and very confused, she felt warm – and felt complete.

And for once in her life, she understood something.

She understood that her place was with Santana and that they belonged together.

Brittany enveloped her hand in Santana's, and thought of last week, when they fought; the day that Artie explained was the day Santana attempted suiciding by jumping off a bridge that was above a quiet road.

She couldn't make sense of any of it.

After you die, don't you still remember everything?

If Santana died, she would be miserable in heaven too, Brittany realised. So why would suicide have changed anything? Brittany never quite grasped the concept of suicide.

She sighed at the sleeping beauty.

'Why'd you do this, baby?'

She leaned down and hugged Santana.

A few days passed and Brittany resisted the temptation to visit Santana.

Instead, she tried to learn and do her homework; the way Santana would have wanted her to.

There was still no news, but Mr Schue came in to Glee Club with an update every afternoon, and so far, the news was the same.

''She's still in a coma, but the doctors say she's in a fairly stable condition.''

Brittany was infuriated by this.

'She's a friggin' human, not a horse! She doesn't belong in a stable!'

Brittany never said anything negative out loud – especially when Santana was around. Eventually, she made a habit of it.

But, then, five days after she visited, there was a breakthrough.

''I've got a little bit of good news, guys!'' Mr Schue exclaimed as he walked into the choir room. ''Santana's touch responsive now! Her mother was squeezing her hand yesterday, and she squeezed back.''

A few gasps and murmuring followed. Quinn smiled and gave Brittany a half-hug.

''Ohmygod, she's gonna be okay!'' Rachel said tearfully, hugging Finn, who was surprised at the response; they all were. Rachel and Santana never got along.

''_Most likely, _Rachel.'' Mr Schuester emphasised.

Rachel immediately saddened and Finn gave her a supportive pat on the back.

''I heard about her on the news last night.'' Sam informed.

''How? No-one hears about dying people until they're dead.'' Brittany said.

''Brittany.'' Mr Schue said disapprovingly, ''How can you say that?''

''I don't want to get my hopes up.'' Brittany said simply and honestly.

They all acted strangely at this.

''Brittany…'' Artie said, taking her hand, ''Have hope.''

''But what if she doesn't make it?'' Brittany asked.

A silence followed and she knew she shouldn't have asked.

''We don't know that.'' Mr Schue said eventually, ''So, for now…the best we can do is have hope.''

More blurry days passed and she felt more alone she ever felt, although her life was still quite the same in many ways; fascinating and too quickly disappearing. She never got enough time to think over everything that happened in her life.

That was what Brittany's life was like.

It was like riding a bike; not a care in the world, but everything wondrous passed too quickly.

Brittany was in class when Quinn stumbled to the door. Tina and Puck gasped, knowing it was either fantastic news, or devastating.

''Miss,'' Quinn said politely, huffing (it was apparent that she ran there), ''I – I need to speak to Brittany, Tina and Puck.''

Quinn glanced at the three juniors with a nod.

Yes, it was definitely something big. Brittany was sure it was good, but scolded herself for thinking that, in case it wasn't.

The teacher was bewildered at the unexpected sight of a senior running into her classroom.

''Wh – Yes. Okay.''

Brittany, Tina and Puck quickly left the classroom. When they got into the choir room, the rest of New Directions was there, talking casually and looking the way they did every day.

''Is she – '' Tina began.

Puck interrupted with ''She's not dying, right?''

Then, they both spoke and the speech got messed and Quinn couldn't hear either of them.

Brittany just stood and waited for the news.

''Guys, stop!'' she exclaimed. They stopped immediately.

Then, her face broke into a big, beautiful (Brittany always admired Quinn's looks) smile.

''She's awake!'' she cried, pulling the three into a hug.

'Ohmygod.' Brittany thought, 'Oh-my-god.'

''I've never seen you so happy before!'' Tina laughed, ''You should smile more, Q!''

''I know, but this is worth smiling for, isn't it?''

Brittany was surprised. She wasn't expecting good news, but she didn't want bad news.

Brittany smiled.

''When do we get to see her?'' she asked Quinn.

Mr Schue came in and answered it for her.

''Santana's dad says the doctors advise you to help ease her into normality again, but don't all barge in at once!''

The whole group of teenagers groaned; they liked doing things together and they were better that way.

''Um, since we've already got something prepared, can we all _barge in_ tomorrow instead, so we can sing for her?'' Rachel said, with a smile.

''Well, whoever can wait that long can.'' Puck said.

''Maybe we _should_ give her a night's rest.'' Sam agreed with Rachel.

''That way we can all visit at the same time tomorrow.'' Finn added, grinning.

Brittany way a mixture of happy emotions; so much so that she almost felt numb with ecstasy.

The next day, they crowded into Santana's hospital room, where Santana was sitting and smiling at them.

''You guys! Why'd you come? Even though you _know_ that I don't enjoy your company.'' she joked. Everyone laughed.

Brittany stood timidly in the back, hoping Santana would notice her.

But the entire time that Santana and New Directions talked about the most unimportant things, her brown eyes didn't glance Brittany's way once. Not once.

'Please, Santana.' Brittany begged silently, 'I'm sorry.'

She knew it was pathetic, the way she stood around, saying nothing to anyone, in a crowded room.

Brittany remembered something that Santana shouted at her that day that she jumped off a bridge:

''_You're a coward, Brittany! You just can't stand confrontation, can you? You're always hiding away from everything, like at Sectionals, when you didn't think you could win. You can't run from everything, Brittany!''_

Brittany didn't know what 'confrontation' was, but she knew what Santana had said was true; she _is_ a coward, and she _did_ run away from things. She didn't want to face any problem that she couldn't understand.

And she didn't understand much – let alone the relationship she had with Santana, or why she felt the way she did.

So, right there at the hospital, she wanted to change. She wanted to be brave.

Brittany pushed past everybody and sat by Santana's bed. Santana looked over and smiled politely, but even Brittany knew she looked unsure. She started to tear up, but she held them back.

''Hi.'' Santana said, looking puzzled.

''Hey, Santana.'' Brittany said in an ashamed way. She looked down at her hands, fiddling with the pleat of her skirt.

The rest of New Directions left them alone, to talk, which Brittany appreciated.

She wanted to burst into tears, because she felt – because she felt like it was her fault that Santana got hurt, but she never wanted Santana to get hurt.

Brittany didn't know the name of the emotion.

It was guilt.

''…Umm, what's wrong?'' Santana asked her, putting a warm hand on Brittany's shoulder.

She couldn't hold in her tears.

''I'm so sorry, Santana!'' she cried, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

''I'm so sorry – and – this – this is all my fault!'' Brittany sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

''Wh – What?'' Santana was definitely confused.

''Sorry about what?'' Santana asked, bewildered. Brittany sat up.

''Don't you remember?''

To this, Santana was silent. But not the sort of angry silent that she would be sometimes.

It was utter confusion.

''You…You don't remember?'' Brittany said, ''Well, do you – do you remember _me?_''

Santana looked grave.

''…No.''

'How – How could she forget me? I – I – This is all my fault.' Brittany thought.

She sobbed, this time sitting in the chair with her hands covering her face. Santana looked pitying.

''Don't cry!'' she said apologetically and unsurely, patting her back.

''I'm sorry that I don't remember you.'' Santana said slowly. Brittany sniffed and toughened up.

''Y-You don't remember anything about me?'' Brittany asked, trying again. Santana shook her head.

''So...you don't know my name, or anything?''

''Well, there's only one card here from someone I don't know.'' Santana said, taking Brittany's handmade card.

She opened it and read.

''You must be Brittany.''

''Yes.'' Brittany beamed her best smile at Santana.

''And it says here that you're my best friend.'' she says, pointing at the line which read: 'Love, your very, very, very best friend, Brittany.'

Santana smiled at her.

Brittany realised Santana was a lot happier without knowing her.

Well, she wasn't _happier_.

She was _happy_. Actually happy.

''…Yeah.'' Brittany replied slowly.

''Well, why are you sad?''

Brittany glanced at Santana. Santana was smiling at her, in the way a person would after asking how someone's day was, expecting a good answer.

It was weird. She wasn't used to this Santana, who – whilst she didn't exactly know Brittany – wasn't throwing insults at her.

''I – '' Brittany didn't know.

''I – I yelled at you, that day when you – when you jumped off the bridge.''

''Oh.'' Santana said, ''…Well, don't worry, 'cos I don't even remember doing that.''

''We had a fight.'' Brittany continued, thinking Santana should know, ''We…we were in love.''

Santana's face was covered in confusion.

''What?'' she almost laughed.

''Me and you…we had something. I don't know what, but it was something.'' Brittany tried to explain, ''Ask everyone. They know about it, too.''

Santana still looked confused, but now she was shocked too.

''You mean I'm a – '' She couldn't spit it out.

''…Yeah.'' Brittany answered.

''But – but this doesn't make any sense.''

''Yeah, it does. Before you were in a coma, we were best friends and basically girlfriends.''

''What do you mean by 'basically'?''

''…Well, I was the one who didn't want to admit it, but we love each other.''

To this, Santana looked disgusted.

''Santana, please. You have got to remember me.'' Brittany pleaded desperately, clutching her arm and seeing nothing in those brown eyes that reminded of the fondness Santana had for her.

''No,'' Santana said, wrenching Brittany's hands off, ''I don't.''

Brittany gasped and gave up, trying to supress the thought that echoed in her mind.

_Santana is straight._

_And she doesn't know who I am._

**I didn't want you to wait too long for the sequel, so I'm sending them out in halves. Hope you liked Part One of Let Me Kiss Your Lesbian Hand. =D**

**Leave a review!**

**-Meaow.**


	3. Let Me Kiss Your Lesbian Hand PART TWO

**Let Me Kiss Your Lesbian Hand – PART TWO**

**I have a severe case of writer's block but I'll try my hardest to produce some quality writing. I hope you haven't waited too long (Ha! Like you'd wait for **_**my **_**story!).**

**Anyway, Part Two is about Brittany trying to make Santana realise her feelings for her. (Whether or not they're still there! Yikes!) **

**It'll be a fluffy ending. (As I stated in the beginning of Part One, Brittany's POV.) WOOT WOOT, FLUFF!**

**-Meaow.**

Arriving in the waiting room, Brittany stuttered, ''She – she doesn't remember me. She told me to go away.''

Brittany knew that wasn't the truth, but it might as well have been.

The rest of New Directions reacted in a horrified silence.

Tina rushed forward and hugged her.

''…Don't worry. If you were her best friend before, you're bound to be her best friend again.''

''Thanks, Tina.'' Brittany said tearfully. Tina was Brittany's closest friend after Santana. During Santana's coma, Tina really helped Brittany, with her supportive hugs and smiles, and her words of humble wisdom. She just didn't know it.

''Well, I'm gonna go in now. Anyone wanna come?'' Rachel asked. Everyone stayed put except for Puck, Mike and Quinn.

''I'll put in a good word for you, okay?'' Mike said as he walked past Brittany. Brittany gave him a small smile and left the hospital.

A while after Brittany returned home, Rachel called. It was so unexpected, but she knew it was about Santana.

''Britt? It's me – Rachel.''

''Oh, hi.''

''I'm sorry about what happened with you and Santana. You _know_ none of this is your fault, right?'' Rachel said.

'It _is_ my fault. All of it.'

''Yeah, I know.'' Brittany replied as she stroked a content-looking Lord Tubbington.

''Down at the hospital, after you left, she asked how you were.''

''Really?''

She was genuinely surprised.

Brittany remembered the harsh tone in Santana's voice when she said she didn't remember them ever being in love, the disgusted look in her eyes and the feel of Santana's skin on her's, even though she was moving Brittany's hands away…

''Yeah, she said she didn't mean to say anything so harshly, but it just came out and she couldn't control herself. Well, you know how she is.''

Brittany gave a hollow laugh.

''You're gonna be fine.'' Rachel said, ''Besides, you still have us.''

Brittany could hear the way Rachel said that. She meant _every word_. It almost made Brittany cry to know she still had friends out there.

''Thank you, Rachel.''

''That's okay. What are friends for?'' Rachel said with a bright laugh, ''By the way, Blaine and Kurt went to see Santana as well, and they send their love. They actually arrived a few minutes after you left. They were hoping to see you.''

''Oh.'' She missed Kurt.

''You remember Blaine, right? The really attractive, curly-haired guy who came to my party a few weeks ago? He's Kurt's soul mate, but it's like he's pretending he doesn't know that…Poor Kurt, right?''

Brittany gave a small laugh.

''Yeah. ''

A phone conversation with Rachel Berry was very easy; it was Rachel who did all the talking.

''Well,'' Rachel sighed, ''I gotta go now.''

''Rach, thanks. I hope you get with Finn…You guys are soul mates too.''

Rachel laughed a sad laugh, and Brittany knew she wasn't flashing that superstar smile of her's.

''No, he's got eyes for Quinn, but I sometimes think Quinn would rather be friends with me than hang out with him.'' Rachel replied, ''She's been talking to me a lot lately.''

''Yeah, she told me she wanted to bring you out for lunch.''

''She did?'' Rachel gasped.

''Yeah. She's really nice if you know her. But just be careful not to get on her bad side.''

''Haha, you're right.''

''Well, see you. Thanks for this, Rachel.''

Brittany smiled a little at the thought of being friends with Rachel. It was weird, but Rachel was actually pretty nice.

''So, how was Santana, honey?'' Brittany's mother asked, the quiet clink of metal spoons and forks on glass plates, filling their cosy dining room.

Brittany glanced at her mother's kind, ageing face and into those blue eyes. Brittany would like her mother at the age of forty-eight.

''She was happy.''

''Yeah?''

''We heard she attempted to commit suicide.'' Her father had a level of worry in his deep voice.

''Yeah, but she doesn't remember that. She forgot everything that happened that day.''

''Oh, well, at least she didn't forget anyone, right?'' her dad chuckled.

''Yeah…''

Brittany was someone who cried easily. It was just that life was good to her. Good enough that she didn't have many excuses to cry. My Little Pony characters were immortal. Well, at least Brittany thought they were.

That day, she cried into her pillow, after her parents tucked her in.

A few days later, Mr Schue announced that Santana would be coming back to school soon, but for now, she is staying at the hospital. Brittany wanted to speak to Santana alone before she returned to school, just to try and persuade her to be friends.

She kept thinking about what Rachel told her; that Santana did worry about Brittany's feelings. That was enough to motivate her into trying again.

''Knock, knock.'' Brittany said softly, with a smile on her face.

Santana was openly surprised as she smiled back.

''Are you okay, Brittany?'' Santana asked as Brittany sat down.

'Now that's the Santana _I know._'

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She smiled at the beautiful brunette again.

''I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have done that.''

'And that's not the Santana I know.' Brittany blushed.

''Wow. You are like the first person I've ever _actually_ apologised to.''

Brittany laughed, reassured that this was still the same Santana Lopez she knew.

''I got you something. These are your favourite, so,'' Brittany pulled a small, red box of chocolates out of her backpack, ''Enjoy.''

''You didn't have to do that!'' Santana laughed, ''But thanks, I love these.''

Santana opened the box and gestured to her with it.

''You want one?''

If Santana remembered her, she'd remember that Brittany's favourite chocolate was her's too.

''No, it's okay. I have some at home…unless my cat ate them.''

Santana laughed.

''So what is your cat's name?''

Brittany realised she'd have to start with basics, before the big stuff.

''Lord Tubbington.'' she answered, smiling proudly.

Santana laughed again, ''That's adorable.''

''So, what's your favourite colour?'' Brittany asked, not sure where to start even though _she _was the one who remembered everything.

Santana giggled and said, ''Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?''

''Yeah, you're right. Silly me. My favourite's colour is pink.''

''Wow, I guessed right. You do seem like a pink sort of person.'' Santana laughed.

For a moment, Brittany thought Santana was remembering her again.

''What's your favourite TV show?'' Santana asked after a moment of silence from Brittany.

''My Little Pony.'' Brittany answered straight away.

''What about your favourite movie?''

''Umm, I have too many.''

''Name one.'' Santana smiled at her. It felt like old times.

All of Brittany's favourite movies were ones that she watched with Santana.

''Uh…Wizard Of Oz!'' Brittany exclaimed.

''Hey, I watched that not too long ago!'' Santana said.

It was a few months ago at Brittany's sleepover.

Brittany smiled, not realising what she just did.

Santana's expression changed. She looked thoughtful.

She looked up at Brittany.

''Wait…I – I watched that w-with you.''

Brittany said nothing. Could it be that she could remember?

''… It was my first time watching it.'' she said slowly, still deep in thought.

She smiled at Brittany.

''What else did I do with you?''

''A lot of things. Maybe, I can show you to my room one day.''

''I think that might really help, Brittany.''

They smiled at each other.

Brittany took Santana's hand, their eyes locked.

''Is this okay?'' Brittany asked, treading lightly.

At first Santana was shocked, but her eyes softened.

Santana smiled.

''Yeah. It is.''

Brittany was so happy, she got home and dialled Tina's number, to tell her what happened.

''Tina, Tina, Tina, she remembered something!'' Brittany exclaimed.

''Really? That's great, Britt!''

''Yeah, I told her one of my favourite movies was The Wizard Of Oz, and she totally remembered that she watched that with me a while ago!''

''Brittany, I'm so happy for you!''

There was a silence where they both smiled through the phone.

''Well, I gotta finish my homework. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?'' Tina said.

''Yep, okay. Bye!''

The next day, Quinn and Rachel walked into Glee, side-by-side, to Finn's disappointment. Everyone knew he wanted to be with Quinn, but it was worse now that she was suddenly best friends with his ex; Rachel, of course.

''Britt, can I have a minute?'' Rachel murmured to Brittany at the end of Glee Club.

''I don't have any of those.''

Rachel made a look and said, ''No, I meant I need to talk to you.''

''Oh, yeah, go ahead.''

Rachel looked around suspiciously and spoke in a softer voice.

''You know how you told me Quinn was going to ask me to lunch?'' Brittany nodded her response.

''Yeah, well, last night, she took me to dinner, instead.''

Brittany smiled and Rachel blushed, but had a small smile on her face.

''That's great! I'm glad you guys are finally friends.'' Brittany replied, totally missing the whole point of Rachel's conversation.

''No, but, Britt, I don't think it's just that.''

''What – What do you mean?''

''She told me something big. She said I could tell you and Santana, but _only_ the two of you, so _please_ don't tell anyone _anything_, okay?''

Brittany nodded again.

''Quinn has feelings for me.'' Rachel blurted out.

''Oh, yeah, I've known that for a while.'' she said immediately.

''Well, what should I do?'' Rachel sounded so unsure. ''I only want to be her friend.''

''Then do that.''

''But – it's not that simple.''

''Rachel, it is.'' Brittany said, with a smile, thinking of what Santana did, ''If you don't like her that way, find out more about her and _then_ decide.''

Rachel considered Brittany's advice.

''Thanks, Brittany. I think I will do that.'' Rachel beamed and bounded out of the choir room.

The long days of waiting for Santana to return to school finally passed and Brittany was delighted to see Santana alive, well and happy.

''Britters, I can't remember my locker combo.''

''Wow, 'Britters'? I like that.'' Brittany said with a smile, taking the padlock and twisting in her combo whilst showing her, ''Here.''

''Wait, so we know each other's combo numbers?''

''Yeah.'' Brittany answered nonchalantly.

''Close your locker. Let me try yours.''

Brittany stood aside and let Santana take her pink padlock.

Santana stared hard at the padlock, twisting in a four number combo.

It didn't unlock and she sighed in disappointment.

''Try again.'' Brittany encouraged, with a warm smile.

''I won't get it. I forgot!'' Santana said, sounding a bit angry.

''Pleeeease, Santana?'' Brittany pleaded like a child begging for candy.

Santana smirked at her, acting as if it didn't work. For a moment, Brittany saw a flash of the Santana who knew her.

''Ohhh-kay.''

Brittany beamed. Santana stared at the little lock again, turning it around and feeling the locker door.

Then, her expression revealed that something in her mind clicked and she excitedly twisted in a combination.

The padlock unlocked and they both squealed in delight, like little girls over new dolls.

''I did it! I did it!''

''I knew you could!''

Santana beamed at her the way she hadn't since a long time ago and her eyes sparkled in that rare and fantastic way that a diamond found in dust would. Brittany loved that about her. It was one of the things she loved most about Santana.

They smiled at each other for a while, gazing into each other's eyes.

Despite Santana's eyes being a dark, beautifully smooth brown, they shone the brightest to Brittany. Even Quinn and some of her fellow blue-eyed Cheerios didn't have such lively, gleaming eyes.

Brittany missed Santana. So much that she couldn't contain it.

''Oh-my-god.'' Santana said, with an uncertain smile and a glance away, ''I think – Bri – I re – ''

''I love you.'' Brittany blurted out, not meaning to interrupt Santana. She gasped and cover her mouth, realising she should not have said that.

Santana met her eyes. They were full of the same certainty of love as they had been before all of this mess.

''I know…Brittany.''

Santana laughed.

''Brittany, I remember you.''

''What?''

''You – We – '' she stumbled over her words in excitement and laughed in disbelief, ''I love you, Brittany.''

Brittany smiled, more than she had in the days that had passed without Santana's presence, friendship or love.

''Wait, lemme double check.''

''_Really_, Brittany?''

''Yeah.'' she beamed, ''…Where is my favourite place to eat at?''

''Breadstix. Everybody loves Breadstix.''

''Correct, but everybody loves Breadstix.''

''Oh, I see your point. Well, it feels like I haven't seen you in years and I still remember…''

Brittany tried to think of another question. ''…Umm, wh – ''

Suddenly, Santana leaned forward and kissed her, passion true and burning. When they pulled away, Santana beamed at her and said,

''Does that double check it?''

''Y-Yeah.'' Brittany answered breathlessly, ''Yes.''

''Let's go to glee club.''

They laughed and Santana took her hand. They walked to the choir room together, where everyone cheered that they were _finally_ together.

''I think they're happy you're back.'' Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as they sat down.

''Yeah, of course, Brittany.'' Santana replied, playing along, ''But I missed you more than they missed me.''

Brittany reached over and hugged her. Santana hugged back.

''I'll never let you go.'' they both said in unison.

They giggled and Brittany freely took Santana's hand.

''I really love you.'' said Brittany.

''I really love you too.'' Santana's eyes sparkled once more.

They smiled at each other, as Brittany gripped Santana's hand, wanting nothing more than to hold that hand for the rest of their lives.

She raised Santana's hand and kissed it, knowing that this time everything was okay. Santana did the same.

**Was that bad? I'm not really sure I liked the ending. =/ **

**It is surprisingly hard to write in Brittany's point of view, so I hope I was okay.**

**Let me know in a review, please! =)**

**-Meaow.**


End file.
